Trilogy of Spirits: The Tale of Byston Well
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: Fortunate are those who know the story of Byston Well, the land between sea and shore where all souls come to rest. But it is here where the story that spreads across the cosmos begins. Winx x W.i.t.c.h. x Aura Battler Dunbine crossover, more focused on Dunbine and Winx. Part 1 of 3 of the epic.


_Fortunate are those who know the Tale of Byston Well. Because even those we were born with these memories, out of some cruel twist of fate, we are destined to forget when born within the Upper Realms. As so, this is the tale as told by the Mi Ferario._

* * *

_It was like a normal dream. First, there was darkness, but then came light at the end of the tunnel. This was something common for those who have the power to see things in their dreams._

_The world had green lands and blue waters. It was covered in crystals and mysterious creatures. But up above was vast amounts of seaweed where many other girls who looked like fairies resided. Green energy swirled around and engulfed the one who dreamed of such a world into a pillar that reached the ceiling._

What…what is this place?

_Seeing weird things in dreams was especially common for someone like Bloom, the princess of Domino who lived many years on another planet. But this one was different as it displayed something she never saw in her life. Not just the creatures and landscape, but there were other things that she just couldn't pin down._

_Why was she dreaming of this place? That was the question Bloom wanted to know._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice call out to her._

Help me…

_Anyone would immediately ask who was there. But Bloom would view the person in sight, even though it was just an image. It was a woman who had long green hair, trapped in a cage within the water, and shrouded the darkness. She didn't know who this woman was, but she sounded like someone desperately seeking help._

_Bloom would have many questions. Who was this woman, what was this place, and why she was so desperate for someone to save her?_

_Before she could ask, the pillar's energy increase intensely as the woman shouted._

Please, save our world…Bring back peace of Byston Well.

* * *

Bloom opened her eyes. She could tell that it was still the middle of the night, but she couldn't help but wake herself up.

Perhaps she was just restless. After all, she and the others were busy fighting dangers around the dimensions, whether they be the three descendants of the Ancestral Witches or other dangers caused by humanity's problems. Maybe she was hallucinating with the idea of new threats popping over the world.

But something about that dream was different. She could communicate in dreams like her sister Dafne did. But this wasn't one sent by Dafne, or she should already know.

Someone else sent that message to her. And it had to be that long green-haired woman.

By trusting her instincts, it was best to investigate what it was. Otherwise, it may turn into a huge problem later.

And so, she went off on search…for the world known as Byston Well.

Meanwhile, on another planet, another fate was set in stone.

The planet was not known to have that much magic, not compared to the realms found in the world of Magix, where nearly all of it existed. It was only recently that magic started to spread on the surface again. Despite that, it was still a place of curiosity due to all of the phenomenal activity that occurs on the surface. That planet was called Earth.

On one series of islands, a man rode on a motorcycle around the nation's capital. He was young for his age, a little too young for someone going out in the middle of the night. For that reason, he was pestered by the cars that surrounded him.

"Get off the road, you little brat!" A man mocked him within a truck beside him. He drove his truck close to him, trying to push him off.

"If you don't stop, I'll make you!" he continued. "Motorcross is not for rich boys like you! Stay in school where you belong!"

The boy in question was more known than most people in the nation, especially in his country. He was Shou Zama, a Japanese student who spent his time on his motorcycle more than in school. Out on the road, he could forget about the burdens of the real world and focused on what he did best. It didn't matter what others said about him.

When the bully beside him tried to make him crash, he gunned forward on his bike, missing him entirely. The truck driver was forced to slow down as the swerved on the road. For a moment, he had to think karma was on his side, imagining him ending up with a flat tire.

He nearly lost focus as he noticed a convertible coming up in front of him. But instead of stopping, he took the opportunity to perform one of his stunts.

Pulling his motorcycle up, he gained speed before contacting the rear of the car. Using the whole trunk as a ramp, he launched himself into the air. The owners of the vehicle covered their heads as she hopped over them to complete his stunt. As adjusted for landing, he was certain to clear the jump without incident.

And then, it happened.

Without warning, Shou found himself surrounded by green sparkles. He had no idea what was going as the world started warping around him. Next thing he knew, all of Earth disappeared.

Shou knew that this was not a natural phenomenon. After all, there have been incidents that were considered supernatural and even magical in nature. And now, he found himself caught in one of them.

It wasn't long before he found himself in a new world. First, it was just the stars as he traversed across worlds. Then, he was surrounded by aquatic conditions that involved seaweed and young girls in the area. Later, the world's surface was revealed with mountains, rivers, and forests covering as far as he could see.

Shou never knew how he got here or where he was going. He could watch helplessly as he plummeted toward an unknown place that summoned him.

What was unknown to him, like the rest of the world, was his destiny.

His destiny as a great warrior from the Upper Realms. A legendary hero of Byston Well. And a holy spirit of the Divine Cosmos.

* * *

_Aura Battler Dunbine!_

_Aura Shoot Dunbine!_

_Attack, attack, attack!_

_Ore wa senshi!_

_Boy, I had to say that after watching what has become one of my favorite and most inspiring series of all time._

_This may not look like it at first, but this is going to be a three-way crossover between three separate series. Winx Club and W.i.t.c.h. are two of them, but the latter isn't going to be covered that much in this fic. Instead, it's going to be more of Winx Club and an old series called Aura Battle Dunbine._

_Aura Battler Dunbine is a series made my Tomino of Mobile Suit Gundam fame. The series makes extensive use of fairy mythology references, especially from those in the British Isles, which is why it's crossing over especially with Winx Club._

_W.i.t.c.h.'s involvement is somewhat different and goes back for more than a decade. Originally, I had original ideas for a project but set them aside and kept them to myself since it added genres that were incompatible with the series. Even now, I need to work on the kinks to make it work in both worlds. But after watching Aura Battler Dunbine, I'm ready to start writing and sharing._

_This will be divided into a trilogy of stories. The first here is the Tale of Byston Well, which focuses on Winx and Dunbine. The second Tale of the Upper Realms, which focuses more on W.i.t.c.h. and my original materials, and the Tale of Divine Cosmos, which unties all the series into one great finale._

_Well, I hope to get more done whenever I have the chance. But this marks the opportunity to share everything I've kept compact in my brain and privately on my computers for so long._

_Either way, I hope you enjoy the story._


End file.
